Anhelos del corazón
by Kyubi1
Summary: Después de detener los planes del culto de la bruja y de pereza, Subaru por fin ha logrado alcanzar a Emilia y salvarla de un cruel destino. Ahora que por fin están solos y en paz, él ha confesado sus sentimientos por ella, ¿cuál será su respuesta?


**Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien, escribí este fanfic hace poco, espero que les guste, es de mi pareja favorita de Re Zero, es mi primer fanfic de este anime, así que espero les guste.**

 **Anhelos del corazón**

Esas palabras cálidas e intensas para su corazón por fin las había podido expresar con todas sus letras y en el momento justo después de una cruel, feroz y dura batalla que requirió no solo de todo su esfuerzo, sino de tener la suficiente capacidad estratégica para reunir a todo un ejército solo para llegar a salvarla, además de salvar a todas esas personas inocentes que serían presas del culto de la bruja, un acto heroico que, aunque sea algo egoísta, no lo hizo por el bien común, lo hizo para salvarla de ese destino que veía, una y otra vez, repitiéndose ante sus ojos que, con cada ocasión, perdían más y más luz, así como todo deseo de seguir adelante.

Después de errores y muchas dificultades, incluso cuando pensó que todo ya había terminado y volvió a terminar en tragedia, él no se dio por vencido y continuó con valor y amor; porque solo por esto y los sueños, uno puede dar la vida sin pensarlo dos veces, Subaru logró lo que creía imposible.

Y todo para que llegara ese momento en el que ella pronunciara esas dos ansiadas palabras que tanto quería oír, esas que había leído en mangas Shojo alguna vez, esas que veía en las películas con un final feliz después de varios problemas, esa que de seguro su madre pronunció cuando su padre se confesó, o viceversa. Lo quería escuchar de la persona que amaba más y por la que dio y seguiría dando su vida, como siempre lo había hecho desde que decidió salvarla.

Emilia.

Una chica media elfa con cabello largo de un color un tanto opaco, pero brillante como lo es el color plata, de ojos morados brillantes que, al principio, estaban llenos de confianza, pero con el tiempo y la cercanía, la amabilidad se reflejaba en ellos y la tristeza podía ser más visible. Un ser amable e incomprendido que solo observaba como todos la odiaban por algo que no tenía culpa y esperaba todo, excepto que alguien se enamorara de ella, porque las miradas gélidas y desconfiadas de las personas que le rodeaban le hacían dudar si tan siquiera tendría algún amigo alguna vez, porque quien experimenta el rechazo desea que no sea así la realidad, pero poco a poco se pierde la fe, la motivación y los deseos también, porque no hay como escapar de estos agujeros oscuros en los que ella se encontraba y todo por una bruja.

Satella.

La bruja de los celos y un ser malvado que causó muchos problemas, todos le tienen resentimiento y miedo, lamentablemente para Emilia es casi su viva imagen. También su culto la persigue y pudieron terminar con su vida, si no fuera porque Subaru la salvó con mucha ayuda de los compañeros que logró conseguir gracias a negociaciones, alianzas y astucia propia. Incluso con toda esta negatividad a su lado, como peste, Subaru no tiene problemas con eso, lo ha demostrado varias veces, no queda duda que hay algo que Emilia no puede entender de Subaru porque no lo ha sentido antes por nadie. Tal vez, ni por ella misma.

El amor.

Conmovida, sorprendida, con algo intenso en su pecho y una molestia en la garganta severa que no le permitía hablar bien, además de que sus ojos estaban cristalinos y se le resbalaban las lágrimas por sus mejillas blancas teñidas de carmín, se sintió especial para alguien, pero de una buena manera, no a las que estaba acostumbrada, esto era todo lo contrario y dominada por su felicidad, por ese fuego en su alma, gritó el nombre de la persona que estaba frente suyo y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba porque simplemente ya no podía contener su emoción. Era demasiado para una chica como ella.

Subaru no escuchó las palabras que quería oír, pero el ser abrazado por ella como si se le fuera a escapar o como si el viento suave que mecía sus cabellos fueran las ventiscas de un huracán y ella le estuviera protegiendo y dando su calor como lo hacía, le llenó de felicidad y cierto alivio le recorrió el cuerpo.

Sonrió y correspondió con la misma fuerza, la escuchaba sollozar cerca de su oído, pues su cabeza descansaba en su hombro, pero esto no podía ser suficiente, él quería más y merecía más que solo esto, pero sabía que para ella podría ser una sorpresa y no quería arruinarlo.

—Te quiero mucho, Emilia-tan. —Confesó nuevamente y la alejó un poco, de forma suave, tomando sus hombros con las manos y la miró fijamente a sus ojos con firmeza y decisión—. Y por esto… Lo siento.

—¿De qué hablas, Subaru? —Iba a decir más, pero no pudo continuar, Subaru se adelantó para inclinar su cabeza y besarla en los labios.

Ella abrió un poco más los ojos, pero poco a poco fue cerrándolos y correspondió torpemente porque no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, todo esto parecía un sueño; uno más bonito que ser gobernante de todo el reino.

Al separarse, ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa que decía más que mil palabras, porque en estos momentos, ambos se entendían, estaban en la misma sintonía y aunque ella no entendiera mucho, realmente no era algo que necesitaba entender, porque estaba enamorada y para demostrar su amor esto era suficiente. Por ahora.

Y a partir de ahora todo sería diferente y tendrían que afrontar muchos problemas más que exigirían todo de ellos, pero lo harían juntos y aun cuando las cosas se pusieran tan difíciles y le causaran todavía más dolor a Subaru y tuviera que perder la vida, encontraría la fuerza no solo en sus amigos, sino en Emilia también y aunque no pudiera decirle jamás que podía regresar de la muerte, no importaba, él seguiría ahí, a su lado, hasta el fin, porque solo se lucha por lo que se ama y uno se muere por la misma razón.

Y cuando hayan dado todo lo que tenían que dar y hecho todo lo que tenían que hacer, de haber peleado todas las batallas solo para culminar en un momento crítico, encontrarían la paz y por fin estarán tranquilos, y lo mejor de todo, estarían juntos.


End file.
